Snaptrap
“It is I, Verminious Snaptrap!” —Verminious Snaptrap Verminious Snaptrap, or simply known by his surname, Snaptrap, is the main antagonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. He is the leader of D.O.O.M. (Diabolical Order of Mayhem). Character Snaptrap's sole reason for villainy is actually rather humorous, as well as ironic: he's the only rat in the world who is allergic to cheese. This may have plagued him his whole life until he went mad and formed D.O.O.M. Personality Snaptrap has the personality traits of arrogant, cowardly, unintelligent, sarcastic, temperamental, childish and psychotic with a high pitched, constantly cracking voice. He is also highly sadistic, as he enjoys throwing his henchmen (usually Larry) in the shark tank if they ever fail or annoy him. He is also shown to have strained family relations with his mother (as shown numerous times in the series). As shown in "Mall Rat", he is completely insane, as he made a girlfriend named Vivian out of soap. This insanity is also expressed because sometimes when he talks, he puts emphasis on one word, during which, his eyes spiral around, until he is finished saying the word, though this may be a possible cause of a tic disorder instead of insanity, possibly Tourette's Syndrome. He also has a slight lisp. Every time he is defeated (in an episode where he's the main antagonist), he says "I will now PLOT MY REVENGE!!!". He is incredibly vindictive and will get his revenge on anyone who defeats him. He is obsessed with ruling the world. The majority of Snaptrap's crimes are normally petty or even silly and childish, and the majority of his more evil schemes he steals from his henchmen, despite this he is occasionally capable of true evil acts, such as trying to launch everyone in town into the sun, or trying to crash an iceberg into a cruise ship. Trivia *In Forget Me Mutt, Snaptrap's mom calls him a "reject" for unknown reasons. *When they were younger, Snaptrap, Dudley and Kitty had one thing in common: they all wore braces. *It is unknown why Snaptrap is allergic to cheese. *In Snap Dad, unlike The Chameleon, Snaptrap seemed to be fond of children since he doesn't mind being called "Dad" by Dudley. This is also shown in Kid Stuff with Snaptrap's line: "Man I am loving kids. Maybe I should down the stork to get me one of my own." *In Mind Trap Snaptrap goes dumpster diving for food, just like a real life rat would do. *Verminious Snaptrap's first name is derived from "vermin", which is another term for "pest". This is understandable seeing as how rats are considered, among many, to be one. And his last name is obviously a reference to mouse "traps" and rat "traps", seeing how they "snap" down on whatever comes into contact with them. *In Snap Dad, Snaptrap dated Peg Puppy, while he was with her; he began to have strong feelings for her and stole Kitty's ring to propose to Peg, asking her to marry him. *Snaptrap, along with Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick are the only characters to have known families. Snaptrap's family members are: his mother, his sister, and his brother-in-law, Larry. *Snaptrap is the second Nickelodeon villain to be a rat; the first character is the Rat King from The Penguins of Madagascar. *In The Rat Pack, Snaptrap revealed that he always dreamed of being a dancer. *Also, in the same episode (for some weird reason), only Snaptrap's clones had numbers printed on his shirt, possibly to show which was the real Snaptrap. None of the other things that were cloned (namely Dudley) had any number on them at all. *In Disobedience School, it is shown that he has very poor spelling skills. *He seems to aspire for a family of his own seeing as he was willing to marry Peg even if it meant giving up a life of crime and being a father, even if it means being a father to Dudley, one of his worst enemies (as seen in Snap Dad). *He has a liking for pudding, as shown in Booby Trap. *As a kid, Snaptrap wore glasses and braces. *He has a passion for dancing as seen in The Rat Pack. *He may be the only rat allergic to cheese. It's also possible that he got his cheese allergy at birth. *He does not know how to tie his shoes as seen in The Rat Pack. *He is seen eating ice cream in Share-A-Lair. This could mean that Snaptrap is allergic to only cheese and he's not lactose intolerant. *Snaptrap is known to be a fan of Justin Beaver, an obvious parody of Justin Beiber. This may give us a clue about his psychological condition, and problems, suggesting us he still has a childish nature. *His overall appearance seems to have change over time, ranging from muscular like and tall to a bit shorter and chubby. His voice has also changed (as in Purr-fect Partners, his voice was more cracking than in later episodes). *It seems that Snaptrap doesn't brush his teeth, suggested in Mission: Really Big Mission. *Snaptrap doesn't seem to like his mom, suggested in the episodes Watch Dog, Kid Stuff, Forget Me Mutt, and in Doom and Gloom. *He is afraid of the dark shown in Puppy Unplugged. *In the episode "Dog Tired" it is revealed that Snaptrap, when being a child, was put asleep after being threatened by his mother with choking, which would suggest that he was abused by her. *During the episodes Dog's Best Friend, Dog Tired, and Dog House, it is shown that Snaptrap has a skull collection and even a bicycle made of bones. *In the episode Top Dog, Snaptrap is shown to be able to play golf as well as baseball. *In Pup Daddy, Snaptrap is shown as an 80's teenager, which might suggest that his current age is the mid 40's. *A running gag is for him to say "I will now plot my revenge!" after being defeated, normally in his last scene in an episode. *For so many unknown reasons, he hates Larry numerous times. *It is shown throughout the series to be a kleptomaniac especially in Snap Dad. *He likes yogurt with toppings as shown in Iron Mutt and Pup Daddy. *It is shown that he isn't too good with technology as shown in Operation: Happy Birthday. *He was hit by a rock that was thrown by Sharing Moose just like Dudley. *As shown in a flash back in Snap Dad he likes to read comic books. *Snaptrap has lost the Camp Champ award to everyone else at Camp Itchy-Owie-Boo-Boo twice, when he was a child and in the episode, Snappy Campers. In Snappy Campers, he plans an evil plot to destroy the camp after not winning. *He starts to become less evil in the latest episodes. Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Characters Category:Males Category:Rats Category:Villains Category:Characters with allergies Category:Characters voiced by Maddie Taylor Category:Bald